


Coming Home

by hansluke



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Set during the Justin/Ethan time of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus, in a way, is the one who shows Ethan who Justin really belongs with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration just randomly struck me to do this.

Justin had been walking home from PIFA with Ethan when he heard a small, shrill yell.

"JUS'IN!" the voice yelled, "DADDY, MY JUS'IN!"

"What's going on?" Ethan demanded when Justin froze up.

"Gus, just...damn it," he heard Brian curse.

Justin turned around pretty much just in time because Gus latched onto his legs.

"Uh...hey, buddy, how's it going?" Justin smiled, kneeling down to him.

"Where'd you go?" Gus asked, "You not at daddy's 'partment anymore and I never see you."

Ethan raised an eyebrow at Brian and Brian just sent him a glare, watching Brian.

"Well, I'm...busy," Justin said quietly, "School and everything."

"Daddy said you went to be with a fiddler instead," Gus said, "You don' like us no more?"

"I...of course I like you guys, Gus," Justin sighed, looking up at Brian, "I-"

"He fiddler?" Gus pointed at Ethan.

Justin pursed his lips, "Yes, his name is Ethan, Gus."

Gus glared at him, "Give my Jus'in back."

Ethan stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do.

Gus kicked him in the shins and then hugged Justin's neck, "Don' leave, Jus'in."

Justin was thankful that Gus couldn't kick that hard but Ethan still looked pissed.

Justin swallowed, hugging him back, "Gus..."

"Don' leave!" Gus yelled, not letting him ago, "I miss you."

Justin stared at Brian in shock, not knowing what to do because Gus didn't seem to be planning on letting go anytime soon.

"I..." Justin pursed his lips, "Ethan, I should help take him back."

"What?!" Ethan sputtered, "Kinney, just take your kid."

"Ethan," Justin sighed, "Just...go home. I'll be there soon."

Ethan glared at Brian before continuing to walk away.

"Don' go," Gus said, sounding tired now.

Justin took a deep breath, "Okay, Gus," he said quietly. He knew he would have to go later. He picked him up and looked at Brian, "Where are you headed?"

Brian stared at him.

_"Where're you headed?"_

_"No place special."_

_"I can change that."_

"Brian?" Justin asked.

"Deb's," Brian said, walking over to the car with them, "For dinner. We're meeting Mel and Lindsay there."

"Okay," Justin said quietly, going to hand him over to Brian.

"No!" Gus yelled again, holding onto him.

"Sonny boy, come on-" Brian started.

"No, I want Jus'in!" Gus yelled, "He's my Jus'in, not the ugly man's and I want him to come home!"

Justin blinked in shock and swallowed, "I can, uh...I can come to Deb's in the car...to get him there at least," he said quietly, "If you want."

Brian stared at him and sighed, "Yeah, if it'll get him there," he opened the backdoor for him, "Sonny boy, at least get in your car seat, it's not safe."

"Jus'in sit with me?" Gus asked, looking at him.

Justin sighed, "Yeah, I'll sit with you," he laughed quietly, getting in the backseat with him.

Brian shut the door and got in the driver's seat, watching them in the mirror as Justin carefully hooked Gus' seat belt.

"I'll give you a ride home, if you want," Brian said simply.

Justin pursed his lips, "That's not really my home, I think we both know that."

Brian felt a small smile making it's way to his lips, "Is this you saying you'll come home, then?"

"If you'll take me back," Justin said, "I think you aren't the only one who misses me."

"Who says I miss you?" Brian asked, watching the road now.

Justin smiled slightly, "I know you," he said, "And you miss me. I miss you."

"You miss me?" Gus asked, cutting in.

"Yes, Gus, I miss you too," Justin laughed.

"Jus'in come home?" Gus asked.

"Yes, Gus," Brian said, "Justin is coming home."

Gus hugged Justin tightly from his car seat the best he could and Justin laughed, smiling slightly at Brian in the mirror.


End file.
